hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of retired names (Dvorak technique)
This page documents all retired names from the Dvorak technique series, created by TG. Some storms that were not retired have been retired in this series. Atlantic Note* = Gamma was retired but was marked to be used again if the naming list is exhausted. Overall, over 100 names have been retired since 1979. East/Central Pacific Names were first retired in the Eastern Pacific in 1979, just like the Atlantic. Only 43 names have been retired, which is much lower than the Atlantic and Western Pacific basins. West Pacific Unlike the other basins, retirements for names in this basin didn't occur until 2000. The record amount of names retired in one season is nine, which was set in 2004. An average of 4-5 named are retired each season. Overall, 98 storm names have been retired in this basin. North Indian Ocean Occasionally, a storm will be retired in this basin if over 75 deaths are caused or damages exceed $900 million. Retired names did not start until 2004, when names were first introduced. Retirement controversies Tropical Storm Ana (1979) In 1979, a weak tropical storm struck Cuba early in the season, causing significant flooding. At the time, it was thought that tropical storms should not be retired because they wouldn't be significant enough. This was proven wrong according to the Dvorak technique team, and reconsidered about the name. The name remained on the lists until 1984, when it was finally retired and replaced by Abigail after multiple delegates being sent between 1980-1983. Tropical Storm Alberto (1988) Alberto, a weak storm similar to Ana dodged retirement when a mistake made by the Dvorak technique team sparked controversy when the name Alberto wasn't retired after it caused 40 fatalities in Cuba, due to some of the worst flooding in the country since Hurricane Flora. The Dvorak technique team then implemented a new rule on their criteria: A tropical storm can be retired if enough fatalities are caused. This led to Tropical Storm Ana of 1979 to get retired, but Alberto still wasn't retired until the 1994 season. Tropical Storm Marco (1990) In 1990, Tropical Storm Marco made landfall on Martinique, causing destructive flooding which led to the country of France requesting the retirement of the name. However, due to little to no damage, the Dvorak technique team denied the request for Marco's retirement, which caused the country of Martinique to lose money because no other country would fund them. The Government of France filed a lawsuit against the Dvorak technique team, however, due to the little to no damage in the country, the Dvorak technique won. Hurricane Gustav (2008) In April of 2009, controversy broke out about Gustav not being retired, even though it caused more than 500 fatalities. Much of the blame was put on Haiti for failing to send a delegate to the World Meteorological Organization (WMO). Haiti claimed the the storm was not devastating enough to be retired. Protests were made against Haiti for not retiring Gustav, but Haiti still refused to retire it. In the end, Gustav remained on the list. Category:Dvorak technique Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters